


Isabelle

by SomeoneYouDontKnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, because I cannot physically write something without angst, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneYouDontKnow/pseuds/SomeoneYouDontKnow
Summary: Zayn didn’t think the downfall of this relationship would be a cat, but it’s starting to look that way.





	Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note this does very lightly touch on past animal death. please don't read if you don't want to :)
> 
> this was written for the zarriall week spring 2017 exchange on Tumblr. the prompt I was given was:  
> Harry, Niall, and Zayn go to the pet store/animal shelter to pick out a kitten but none of them can agree on one kitten.
> 
> (sorry this wasn't as long nor as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy the kitten fluff!)

When they had agreed to go to the animal shelter to pick out a cat, this wasn’t what Zayn had expected to happen.

Firstly, he thought that it would be a pleasant day, picking a new member of their little family, caring for the little cat that they all thought would make their lives just a bit brighter.

(Instead it is starting to look grim. Niall wants the cream-coloured kitten, while Harry is leaning towards the larger black cat, and they can’t seem to make up their minds. At the moment, Niall’s decided to pout beside the kitten’s cage until he gets his way, while Harry is currently cuddling the darker cat that he immediately fell in love with, ignoring Niall’s annoyed frown in favor of feeding her more treats. Zayn watches the two of them incredulously, smiling an uncontrollably fond smile at his adorable boyfriends and their stubbornness.)

Secondly, Zayn had the idea that they would shop around the animal shelter, making the sort of important life decisions, like what food they would buy for the cat, and what toys they thought would be appropriate.

(Instead, Niall refuses to walk a foot away from the kitten he is already so attached to, annoyance turning into blistering irritation as he watches Harry and Zayn walking around the store, picking out a few things for their new pet. Zayn can tell Harry is pleased as can be, almost skipping at Zayn’s side, sticking out his tongue crudely at Niall whenever they catch a glimpse of the blonde. Zayn didn’t think the downfall of this relationship would be a cat, but it’s starting to look that way.)

Lastly, they were supposed to go home, set everything up and introduce the kitty to their house, giving them a name and start to bond with them.

(Except now Niall’s upset. No, Niall’s pissed. Because Zayn ‘sided’ with Harry and they asked the pet store lady for the black cat, and now Niall won’t talk to them, an uncomfortable silence between them unwavering as they start the short drive home. It wasn’t supposed to be this serious; this playful back and forth that Zayn thought was happening in the animal shelter. The three of them play-fight all of the time, though it’s more Harry and Niall than Zayn, but it never turns into something like this.)

-

Niall seems to get over his annoyance rather quickly after they get home. The cat, Isabelle, as Niall has already dubbed him, warms up to Niall almost immediately, like he can feel the blonde’s tension as soon as he is released from the cat carrier. He instantly crawls onto Niall’s lap, ignoring the withdrawn way that his owner ignores him, deciding instead to nudge his head under Niall’s crossed arms, purring contently when a tentative hand reaches out to scratch at the top of his head.

It’s a bit of a surprise to Zayn; watching Niall sullenly cuddle the new cat. Their blonde partner has never been one to hold grudges, so it isn’t unusual to watch him quickly make friends with Isabelle, but Zayn had never seen him so upset over something as trivial as this, so it’s a bit unnerving.

Harry walks over to the two, shaking a ball in front of Isabelle’s face. The cat meows, pawing at the toy as Harry smiles. It makes a weight float from Zayn’s chest; they'll be okay.

-

Niall’s aunt comes over to visit later the next day. She’s a quirky lady, never really liked Zayn or Harry, but likes to visit their flat often enough for some reason. Usually, Niall plays referee between her loud mouth, Zayn’s quick wit, and Harry’s short temper, but he gets called into work halfway through her visit, kissing his lovers’ cheeks in apology as he slips out the door.

Before Harry can snap at the elderly lady for once again insinuating that Niall doesn't love them, Isabelle hops onto the coffee table, catching everyone's attention as she seems to pose; chin tilted and eyes narrow.

Niall's aunt is completely enraptured in the small animal. “Oh! Niall had a kitten just like that when he was a child, before it passed away. Poor Niall was heartbroken about the whole thing,” she says this cheerfully; happily reaching out to pet the cat while Zayn and Harry share a look of realization.

“I never would buy myself a cat that reminded me of another deceased cat, personally,” she continues in her old croaky tone, ignorant to the slow looks of horror that are creeping up Harry and Zayn’s faces. “I mean, really. Who would want that constant reminder of something like that? I mean, good for young Niall to get over it so quickly, to each their own.”

-

They don’t have time to talk to Niall that night; their blonde partner is exhausted from his shift, passing out before he has time to eat dinner. Harry and Zayn are up early the next day to go to work, but they both agree to talk to Niall after their shift.

They find him easily, settled in his now-regular spot on the couch, Isabelle purring in his lap.

“Hey Ni?” Harry says, voice rising a bit in the end like he’s asking a question. Niall looks up curiously from where his eyes were trained on the tv.

“How was work?”

“Good,” Harry starts, but Zayn cuts him off.

“Work was good, Niall, but I think we need to talk. All of us.” Zayn sees Niall’s face harden until it’s passive, unfeeling, hating that he had to be the one that had to bring that expression to Niall’s face.

“Me being pissed off at the cat thing? I was just being an arse,” Niall says, in his I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-this voice, “it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway.” Isabelle butts his head against Niall’s folded fingers, settling into Niall’s sweater as the blonde pulls him into his chest. Zayn watches as Harry fights to hide his grimace.

“We were talking to your aunt today,” Zayn spills, walking around the couch until he’s standing in front of Niall. When Niall shrugs and refuses to meet his eyes, Zayn sinks down to have a seat on the coffee table.

“She told us that you used to have a cat when you were younger?” Harry continues, sliding in next to Niall on the couch.

Niall takes a great big sigh, “yeah, long time ago.”

“And Isabelle looks like your old cat?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't matter Hazza. It was just an overreaction anyway,” Niall groans out, his embarrassment sounding a little too forceful for Zayn’s liking. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore; I was just being stupid.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid, Ni,” Harry says, reaching a hand out to run down Niall’s back. Their boyfriend practically melts into the touch, leaning his weight into Harry’s side. Isabelle perks up at the movement, shifting around until he’s half-laying on Niall’s lap, head and front paws digging a pillow into Harry’s thigh. “You’re allowed to be sad, especially about something like this.”

Niall nods silently, reaching out a hand to pull Zayn to his other side. He goes easily, curling into Niall, Zayn’s lips pressed comfortingly against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to make it a big deal,” Niall starts again, after a moment, ignoring Zayn’s hushing noises and continuing, “no, like, really. It’s just hard, I think, because she helped me through my mom moving away, not like she really helped me, because she was a cat, but when my parents divorced she was the only real constant in my life, and she was hard to lose, y’know?” Niall’s voice trembles through the last sentence.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us,” Harry says, soft into Niall’s ear. They’re both watching him, noticing his shaky breath and creased forehead. He seems to be having an internal battle, biting his lip hard so the disagreeing words don’t form on his tongue. Zayn feels more than sees Harry slide a big hand into Niall’s hair, the blonde shivering and arching into the touch.

“Okay,” Niall murmurs at last, relaxing into Zayn’s arms, “I love you.”

“Love you too, both of you,” Harry says, and Zayn hums in agreement, smiling against Niall’s neck as he watches his partners share a chaste kiss, a feeling of contentment washing over him.

-

Harry walks into their kitchen the next day, cardboard box in his arms. Niall and Zayn are both puttering around their flat, prepping for the meal that Harry had promised to cook them that morning. Neither of them gives their boyfriend a second glance, but he quickly gathers their attention when he reaches into the box, pulling a small, cream-coloured cat into his arms.

Niall gapes for a minute, while Zayn looks at Harry in bewilderment.

“You...got the other kitten?” Niall asks softly, hesitantly walking to Harry, as if not to startle the small creature in his arms. Harry smiles and his lover, gesturing for Niall to take the cat into his arms.

“I had actually gone back to the shelter the day after we got Isabelle, wanted to surprise you two with this little one,” Harry says, looking sheepish. “I hope you don’t mind. I figured that it’d be good for them to have a bit of company when we’re not here.”

“Brilliant,” Zayn says fondly, moving until he’s standing next to Niall, scratching the new kitten’s head with a cautious hand.

Niall smiles, large and gleaming. “Yeah, Haz. She’s beautiful.”

It’s just at that moment that Isabelle makes his way into the kitchen, quickly finding the trio of people and sitting at their feet. Harry makes a comment about them being a big happy family, and no one disagrees. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
